La tombée des masques
by Keravec
Summary: Un an après la Grande Bataille Drago Malefoy termine sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le jeune homme tente de se faire oublier des anciens élèves qui le haïsse mais un groupe de Serpentards décident de rendre honneur à leur maison et s'en prennent aux élèves tout en essayant d'intégrer Drago à leur clan. A l'époque la plus sombre de sa vie une rencontre va tout changer. En bien ou en mal ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Le chaos. Seul ce mot pouvait résumer l'ampleur du désastre qui régnait aux alentours. Et pourtant, il ne risqua pas un seul regard en arrière – non seulement car la main de son père lui effleurant le dos l'encourageait à poursuivre sa route et car celle de sa mère, moite et tremblante dans la sienne, alimentait la panique déjà considérable qui ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis quelques jours.

Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés au portail désormais brinquebalant et dont plusieurs morceaux avaient étés arrachés, un cri de pure haine s'éleva, transperçant l'atmosphère lourde et menaçante comme un couteau et les clouant sur place. Des dizaines d'exclamations suivirent : « Il est vivant ! Harry est vivant ! » puis des chocs sourds, presque simultanément. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : les sortilèges ainsi que le combat avait repris.

« Harry Potter est vivant ! » Tout en reprenant sa marche plus rapidement, ses parents à ses côtés, Drago Malefoy se repassait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Bien sûr que Potter était vivant il n'en avait jamais douté ! Même pas lorsque cet ours nommé Hagrid l'avait exhibé à chacun sous l'ordre de Voldemort, soutenant le corps de l'Elu maladroitement, de grosses larmes tombant sur le visage du « cadavre ». Ses amis, en revanche, avait tout gobés c'était tout à l'honneur de Potter de ne pas avoir clamé haut et fort son futur sacrifice lorsqu'il était encore en vie car il comptait sur le manque de réflexion de ses amis lionceaux afin qu'ils acceptent sa prétendue mort sans penser un seul instant à une mascarade. Quels idiots !

Les bruits lointains de sortilèges lancés résonnaient, déchirant le silence de mort qui s'était installé à mesure que la famille Malefoy s'éloignait du château désormais détruit de Poudlard. Arrivés au-delà de la limite du vaste domaine, Lucius tendit une main réconfortante à sa femme et son fils. Narcissa, dont les yeux rougis par les pleurs et cernés par la fatigue témoignaient des heures éprouvantes qu'elle avait passée à la recherche de son fils durant la bataille, la serra sans hésiter. Il ne restait plus que Drago qui lança un dernier regard mélancolique vers les vestiges du château autrefois si majestueux avant de saisir, à son tour, la main de son géniteur.

Quelques mots prononcés, un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes, et ils arrivèrent en plein centre de Londres.

Personne ne s'étonna des robes et capes noires pourtant peu ordinaires que portaient les trois Malefoy ces derniers temps, les apparitions soudaines et fréquentes d'étranges personnages bizarrement vêtus les laissaient presque indifférents.

Soudain, un cri retentit puis un autre, une dizaine. Chaque personne présente dans le centre de Londres se tourna vers les quelques doigts levés qui montraient, dans le ciel, une gigantesque tête de mort verdâtre dotée d'une langue de serpent qui, en ce moment même, se faisait dévorer par un colossal lion d'argent.

Lucius Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, se tourna vers sa femme et son fils et, d'une voix dénuée d'intonation, déclara :

« Potter a gagné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. »

Drago était abasourdi mais, comme à son habitude, garda une expression neutre. Narcissa contemplait le ciel à l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue pour la dernière fois, un pâle sourire aux lèvres et les yeux embués.

« Enfin tombé. »

De nombreux murmures s'élevaient autour d'eux, mais Drago n'y fit pas attention. Au lieu de ça, il fixait la marque sur son avant-bras gauche qui, lentement mais progressivement, s'estompait jusqu'à finalement disparaître. En tournant la tête, il constata que son père faisait de-même. Alors il ne prononçât qu'un seul mot, celui qu'il désespérait d'entendre ou de simplement en envisager la possibilité depuis que la Marque lui avait été apposée :

« Libre. »


	2. 1 - Malaise

Chapitre un

L'herbe ondulait au rythme du vent qui soufflait doucement, soulevant quelques feuilles aux couleurs d'automne et au passage, les robes des nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Un amas d'adolescents s'entassait devant les portes de la Grande Salle encore fermées. Les plus jeunes gloussaient, parlaient à leurs voisins, s'agitaient et se tortillaient sur place. Les plus grands regardaient autour d'eux, étonnés de voir cet illustre bâtiment qu'ils pensaient ne jamais réintégrer et qui se dressait, devant eux, presque aussi majestueux qu'avant. La reconstruction du château n'avait pris que trois mois avec l'aide d'un nombre incroyable de bénévoles. On était en Octobre – la rentrée s'était effectuée avec un mois de retard afin d'accueillir les élèves dans les meilleures conditions – et l'avancée de l'hiver sur l'automne commençait à se faire sentir.

Drago Malefoy était présent parmi les « revenants », malgré son désaccord face à la décision qu'avait pris sa mère de le renvoyer à Poudlard.

« Mon fils ne restera pas chez lui, cloitré comme il est dans sa chambre et avec pour seule distraction de regarder le plafond en se morfondant » lui avait-elle dit lorsqu'il avait protesté.

Lui, se morfondre ? Sa mère avait tendance à légèrement se méprendre sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait son fils suite à la Grande Guerre. Un Malefoy ne se morfond pas, il accepte, se résigne et affronte la dure vérité de la vie - point final. Rien ne valait la peine de se renfermer sur soi-même ou même de ne verser ne serait-ce qu'une pauvre et unique larme de souffrance, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris dès qu'il était sorti du berceau.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, dévoilant la chaleureuse et grande pièce qu'elle avait toujours été. Des « Waouh ! » retentirent chez les benjamins de l'attroupement tandis que leurs aînés observaient, en silence, ce qui avait été quelques mois étés plus tôt les restes d'un somptueux château. C'était ici que les blessés avaient étés soignés durant la bataille et ici que les morts avaient étés regroupés, allongés au sol et recouvert d'un quelconque bout de tissu assez grand pour recouvrir leur corps sans vie. C'est ainsi que chaque élève ayant participé à la Grande Guerre s'installa à la table qui lui était assigné en fonction de sa maison parmi les quatre célèbres - Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle – avec un certain malaise, se remémorant les pires souvenirs de cette époque révolue.

Les nouveaux élèves, quant à eux, de plus en plus nerveux, étaient au centre de la salle et attendaient impatiemment que quelque chose se produise. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver : le professeur MacGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard, se plaça devant la table des professeurs, un parchemin couleur paille à la main et ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez, accentuant son air sévère. Un tabouret à grands pieds était à côté d'elle et dessus se tenait un chapeau d'apparence miteuse, rapiécé et ratatiné sur lui-même malgré tout, chaque initié à la traditionnelle cérémonie de la Grande Répartition savait que dessous cette allure peu flatteuse se cachait le Choixpeau Magique doté d'une intelligence sans limite et capable de détecter chaque trait de caractère et chaque vertu ou défaut à quiconque le revêtait.

« Lorsque je citerais votre nom, commença MacGonagall, prenez place sur ce tabouret et mettez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête. Ensuite, prenez place à la table de la maison à laquelle il vous aura assignez. »

Un léger raclement de gorge.

« Bien, je commence : Awbrat Finley. »

La suite passa lentement sans que Drago n'y porte attention Son regard traversa la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant à chaque table et observant les nombreuses mines maussades et les toutes aussi nombreuses places vides parmi les dernières années. Il s'attarda alors sur la table de sa propre maison et constata que le nombre avait effectivement diminué. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres cette année risquait d'être fortement ennuyeuse et déprimante.

« Beaucoup de fils et filles de Mangemorts se sont faits tuer ou se sont exilés quelque part dans le monde, par peur de représailles. D'ailleurs, je te signale que ta présence n'était pas attendue. »

Drago tourna la tête vers sa droite et découvrit Shaun Wikzbee, un élève de septième année qu'il avait déjà croisé quelques fois auparavant. Avec sa petite taille et son air supérieur -commun à chaque Serpentard - placardé sur le visage, il aurait été la personne la plus encline à se faire tabasser par les costauds de Poudlard mais son intelligence était tel que personne n'osait s'y frotter, de peur de se prendre un mauvais sort. Cependant, Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à laisser un petit avorton comme Shaun lui gâcher la première soirée de sa dernière année à Poudlard, ni toutes les autres à venir.

« Dommage pour toi, Wikzbee, je ne compte pas partir maintenant. Tu devras me supporter tout au long de l'année.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ta présence n'était pas souhaitée, seulement qu'elle n'était pas attendue. Si tu veux mon avis…

- Et si je ne le veux pas ?, le coupa Drago, les dents serrées, reportant son attention sur les premières années qui étaient presque déjà tous répartis dans leur maison.

- …, je pense que nous aurons besoin de quelques anciens comme toi, continua quand même Shaun, imperturbable.

- Besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pour remettre un peu de l'ambiance des Serpentards dans ce bon vieux Poudlard car, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, nous ne sommes plus autant appréciés.

- L'avons-nous déjà étés ?, soupira Drago, las de gaspiller sa salive.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais nous le sommes encore moins.

- Et qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça alors que nous venons juste d'arriver ?

- Regardes autour de toi et dis-moi que rien ne cloche. », railla Shaun.

Drago s'exécuta – et le regretta aussitôt. Lorsqu'il avait observé les visages endeuillés, il n'avait pas remarqué que certains renvoyait une expression haineuse à toute personne se trouvant à sa table lui-même semblait être la cible la plus visée. Et, en disant « certains », Drago se trouvait trop bon. En effet, la plupart des élèves les dardaient d'un regard noir.

Préférant finalement la compagnie de l'irascible Shaun à celle des jets venimeux provenant des yeux d'un tiers de la salle, Drago se tourna vers ce dernier qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Maintenant que tu es préparé à ce à quoi nous serons confrontés d'ici peu, c'est-à-dire la foutue revanche de ses minables (il désigna d'un coup de tête dédaigneux les tables qui leur faisait face) , je vais revenir à ma proposition de tout à l'heure…

- Celle de me rallier à toi afin que l'on puisse régner en maîtres sur une bande de blaireaux qui ne pense qu'à se faire remarquer sur la banc des accusés alors que, le meilleur moyen de passer une existence à peu près tranquille serait de faire profil bas ? Non merci mais il me reste un minimum de dignité.

- Un Malefoy qui fait profil bas ? Qui fait en sorte que personne ne le voit ? Avant, les Malefoy ne rataient jamais une occasion de prouver leur supériorité et leur pouvoir, grinça Shaun, sa tête baissée vers son assiette - qui s'était magiquement remplie – quoique qu'un peu tournée vers son interlocuteur.

- Je pense connaître mieux que quiconque le mode de fonctionnement de la famille Malefoy, merci bien Wikzbee », répondit amèrement Drago avant de détourner la tête pour mettre un terme à la conversation, retenant à peine l'envie débordante d'enfoncer le visage de Shaun dans son assiette, de sorte qu'il puisse s'étouffer avec.

Malgré son manque d'appétit, il parvint à manger quelques bouchées des mets délicieux que les Elfes de Poudlard avaient préparés jusqu'à ce que son ventre le rappelle à l'ordre. Il repoussa son assiette et parcourut la Grande Salle du regard. Il se rendit alors compte qu'un grand nombre d'élèves manquaient à l'appel, quelle que soit la maison. Chez les Serpentards, la plupart étaient des enfants de Mangemorts donc, comme l'avait dit Shaun, ceux-ci avait préférés déserter. Pour ce qui était de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, la raison était tout autre : les absents n'étaient pas seulement absents de Poudlard ils l'étaient du monde des vivants. Ils étaient morts durant la Grande Guerre sous la baguette des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort lui-même. Drago s'était aperçut du nombre réduit d'élèves dans le Poudlard Express mais il n'en avait pas évalué l'ampleur. Les nombreuses places vides sur les bancs de la Grande Salle la dévoilaient entièrement.

Le nœud dans son ventre se fit plus intense et soudain, les regards qui pesaient sur lui lui faisaient l'effet de quelqu'un pressant un oreiller sur son visage. Ses paumes devinrent moites, sa respiration se fît plus courte et il se surprit à compter mentalement les minutes interminables jusqu'à ce que l'autorisation fût donnée aux élèves de monter dans leurs dortoirs.

Avançant parmi la foule sans vraiment y faire attention, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Drago suivait comme un automate le reste des Serpentards vers les cachots.

La salle commune des Verts et Argents était semblable à toutes les autres années : l'imposante cheminée en marbre noire dans laquelle crépitait un feu aux flammes argentées se trouvait juste en face de l'entrée de la salle, entourée par de nombreux canapés rigides d'un vert sombre les multiples escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons en fonction de leur ancienneté – les premières et deuxièmes années se voyaient attribués les dortoirs au fond, à droite, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années les dortoirs au fond à gauche, les cinquièmes et sixièmes années dans les dortoirs du milieu et les septièmes années dans les dortoirs proches de l'entrée les nombreuses tentures accrochées aux murs représentant Salazar Serpentard dans de multiples périples au cours de sa vie.

A la place du sentiment rassurant d'être chez soi qui l'envahissait à chaque début d'année, un malaise s'installa dans le cœur de Drago. L'impression de ne pas être où il faudrait, d'être déplacé et pas dans son élément. Un nouveau sentiment que Drago avait du mal à supporter. Un sentiment qu'il haïssait car jamais un Malefoy ne se sentait déplacé quelque part ce n'était pas un Malefoy qui s'intégrait à un élément, c'était l'élément qui s'intégrait à un Malefoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

# ** Adela Oros 14** : Je te remercie de ta lecture. Voilà la suite, j'espères qu'elle te plaira autant que le prologue. Donnes-m'en des nouvelles !

# **Elisa** : Voici la suite, j'espères que tu apprécieras. Tiens-moi au courant !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Voici pour le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Bien ou mal, peu m'importe, ce qui compte c'est que vous donniez votre avis le plus sincère ! Pour toutes questions ou demandes quelconques, contactez-moi, rien de plus simple ! Partagez cette fiction, lisez et soyez heureux ! Bonne continuation à tous, à bientôt pour un second chapitre !**


	3. 2 - Mise au courant & rencontre

Chapitre deux

La pluie battait contre les carreaux de sa chambre, produisant un bruit qui l'aurait sans doute sorti du sommeil si Drago n'était pas déjà réveillé. Voilà trois heures qu'il était allongé sur son lit en baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient fermés, la fatigue le fuyant comme la peste. Les autres garçons de Serpentards dormaient profondément, leurs ronflements aussi sonores qu'une troupe de trolls au galop. Seul Drago restait hermétique à toute tentative d'assoupissement. Et pour cause : cette crainte qui revenait sans cesse de refaire les mêmes cauchemars qui repassaient les mêmes scènes d'une violence perturbante. Pour Drago Malefoy, la Grande Bataille n'avait jamais cessée : elle continuait d'exister, du moins dans sa tête.

Enervé à force de rester éveillé, Drago enfila un jean et un pull suffisamment chaud et sorti discrètement du dortoir, prenant le soin de ne pas se faire remarquer de ses « colocataires ». Il descendit les premiers escaliers qui menaient du dortoir à la Salle Commune avant d'emprunter les seconds qui donnaient sur le reste du château.

Comme prévu, pas une seule ombre ne vint troubler le calme des lieux tandis que Drago marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, la fraîcheur de la nuit ne l'atteignant pas.

Ses pensées dérivaient vers l'année précédente, lors de l'ascension de Rogue au poste de directeur de Poudlard. A ce moment-là, les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient sans cesse rabaissés, tabassés et relégués au rang de moins que rien face aux Sang Purs de Serpentards et aux nouveaux professeurs, partisans du Lord Voldemort. Les plus redoutables parmi les persécuteurs des premières années et des nés Moldus étaient les jumeaux Carrow, qui assuraient les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ceux-ci avaient mis en place un nouveau processus : à chaque nouvelle leçon, un sortilège Impardonnable et d'autres connus pour leurs faits des plus tragiques dans l'histoire du monde magique étaient pratiqués. Les élèves devaient se mettre par deux et devaient choisir, parmi un groupe d'élèves en retenue, un cobaye pour tester le sortilège. Le premier devait lancer le sortilège et le second rester en retrait avant de réanimer – si besoin – l'élève avant de l'attaquer à son tour. Le jour où l'Avada Kedavra était au menu, le cobaye devait éviter et lancer des contre-sorts pour se protéger plusieurs premières et deuxièmes années furent tuées car leurs connaissances en matière de défense se limitaient à « Expelliarmus » et un faible « Finite Incantatem » qui leur garantissait une survie des plus instables. En ce temps-là, l'avenir s'annonçait sombre.

Sans trop savoir comment, Drago se retrouva au milieu du parc qui, à ce moment-ci, était baigné d'une lumière blanche par le clair de lune. Un vent léger provoquait de faibles remous à la surface du lac, faisant onduler le reflet de la lune. Le jeune blond s'assied au bord de l'eau et se plongea dans la contemplation du parc qui, vide de monde, devenait plus sinistre.

Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient comme bon leur semblait, Drago revît défiler devant ses yeux le jour où tout avait fini. Les élèves de Poudlard se battant avec courage et acharnement pour défendre leur école qu'ils considéraient, contrairement à lui, comme un second foyer les professeurs donnant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle dans la puissance de leurs sortilèges, vouant une haine irrépressible aux Mangemorts qui ne ménageaient non plus la violence de leurs attaques les centaines de cadavres jonchant le parc, appartenant aux deux camps mais où l'on pouvait apercevoir le plus souvent le visage d'un adolescent le rire sadique et déserté d'humanité de Voldemort qui se réjouissait de ce spectacle macabre que lui et ses fidèles avaient causés…

Une sensation de dérangement étrange assaillit soudainement Drago, comme si l'on perçait son dos de dizaines de coups de couteaux. Quelqu'un l'épiait, il en aurait donné sa main à couper. Lentement, il se relevât et entama une marche tout aussi lente, l'air de rien. Cette gêne ne le quittait pas, lui vrillant le dos sans cesse. Qui aurait besoin de l'espionner ? Cet imbécile de Shaun voulait-il le pousser à bout pour qu'il se rallie à ceux de sa maison ? Si tel était le cas, Wikzbee était vraiment un con. La meilleure manière de se mettre un Malefoy à dos, c'était de lui rabattre les oreilles avec une chose déplaisante.

Il essaya d'user de sa ruse et rentra dans le château, empruntant un couloir faiblement éclairé par les torches suspendus aux murs. Malgré ses efforts pour faire le moins de bruits possibles en marchant, Drago n'entendît pas un seul son indiquant que quelqu'un le suivait. Pourtant, cette frustration insistante était présente et d'autant plus insistante car il n'en connaissait pas l'origine.

Au bout de quelques minutes à vadrouiller sans savoir dans quelle direction pour semer son éventuel poursuivant, Drago sentît une vague de colère monter lentement en lui, lui faisant ouvrir et refermer ses poings nerveusement. L'impatience le gagnait et, lorsqu'il fût arrivé dans un cul-de-sac, il fît volte-face dans l'espoir de surprendre l'intrus. Mais le seul intrus qui était présent était un chat gris strié de rayures noires, dont les yeux perçants étaient entourés de cercles noires semblables à une monture de lunettes. McGonagall.

« Je suis foutu. »

« Prenez place, Mr. Malefoy. »

Drago s'asseyais avec raideur sur le fauteuil en velours bordeaux, face à l'imposant bureau de la nouvelle directrice nommée depuis la fin de la guerre. Minerva MacGonagall prît place à son tour, son visage à l'expression éternellement sévère tourné vers le jeune homme. Son regard semblait transpercer Drago de toute part, ce qui expliquait la sensation étrange qui l'avait poursuivît, un peu plus tôt.

Mal à l'aise, le blond leva les yeux vers le plafond et remarqua, accroché juste au-dessus de lui, le tableau de Dumbledore qui, les yeux grands ouverts, l'observait avec ce mélange de malice, de patience, de compréhension et de compassion. Revoir le visage de l'homme qui l'avait le plus compris et aidé dans sa période la plus sombre ne fît que renforcer cette boule dans son ventre. La culpabilité. Même si, lors de sa sixième année, il n'avait pu lui lancer le sortilège fatal, il avait laissé – dans toute sa lâcheté – Rogue le faire à sa place. Certes, il n'avait pas commis le geste mais n'avoir rien tenté alors qu'il aurait suffi d'un seul coup de baguette…

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Bellatrix, Yaxley, Greyback et Travers était à côté de toi, à l'affût du moindre acte soupçonneux. Aucun d'eux n'aurait eu un scrupule à te tuer sur place pour n'avoir osé bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Ils étaient quatre, tu étais seul avec un Rogue qui feignait d'être dans le mauvais camp. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. » La voix de la raison – celle qui avait étonnamment le même timbre que celle de son père – revenait sans cesse en renfort depuis ces deux dernières années où Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir et où les missions confiées à Drago devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Cette voix le remettait sans faute sur le chemin de l'acceptation de son avenir, le résignant à accomplir chaque tâche que son ancien « maître » lui confiait. Elle lui évitait le remord et la culpabilité qui menaçait de ressurgir à chaque instant de sa vie. Car, malgré les apparences, Drago Malefoy était rongé par ces deux derniers sentiments.

Il abaissa alors son regard vers ses mains jointes qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. Le raclement de gorge du professeur MacGonagall ne le fît pas relever la tête, ce qui était le but recherché par cette dernière qui ne fît qu'insister.

« Mr. Malefoy, veuillez-vous redressez. »

Aucune, réponse, aucun mouvement de la part du jeune homme.

« Mr. Malefoy, je vous prie de me faire face correctement. »

Toujours rien.

« Tenez-vous réellement à cette expulsion exigée par le règlement stipulant qu'aucun élève ne doit sortir de son dortoir passé 21 heures ? »

Enfin, Drago se redressa, non sans un soupir d'agacement, ce qui causa le froncement de sourcils de la directrice. Cependant, elle ne fît aucune remarque.

« Bien. Votre petite escapade de cette nuit ne devra, bien entendue, ne pas se reproduire, sous peine de conséquences désolantes.

- Ces conséquences incluant mon renvoi de Poudlard, c'est bien ça ?, lança Drago, masquant le ton mordant de sa remarque du mieux qu'il pût.

- Je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur de votre insolence, Drago, mais faites attention à votre comportement ces prochains jours. Les autres professeurs ne seront pas aussi indulgents que je l'ai été à votre égard en vous acceptant pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

- Votre bonté vous honore, professeur », asséna le blondinet, un rictus s'affichant clairement sur son visage d'une pâleur extrême.

McGonagall soupira et essuya cette remarque d'un simple regard consterné envers son jeune interlocuteur. A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit pour faire entendre raison à Drago Malefoy en personne ? Il était tellement plus simple de passer outre ses remarques acerbes et ses yeux métalliques.

Reprenant contenance, McGonagall croisa ses deux mains squelettiques au centre de son bureau, sa peau fine tendue à l'extrême sur ses phalanges.

« Je ne vous cache pas que votre venue à Poudlard pour votre dernière année scolaire suscite de nombreuses rumeurs. Depuis la disparition de votre père, beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions sur vous ; la méfiance est de mise et je vous avoue qu'au sein même de cette école, vous ne faites pas partie des bienvenus.

- J'ai cru le remarquer lors du banquet. Merci de me le rappelez.

- Vous êtes donc conscient de ce que nous attendons de vous, je suppose ? », ironisa la vieille femme, ses yeux lançant des éclats suspicieux par-dessus ses verres ronds.

Une minute se passa au cours de laquelle Drago sembla réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait bien attendre de lui ?

« De l'argent ?, proposa-t-il sur un ton innocent, les sourcils haussés.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot, je vous prie.

- De la discrétion ? Pour ça, ne vous en faites pas, je pense m'être bien conduis jusque-là.

- Mr. Malefoy…, l'interrompit la directrice, visiblement contrariée.

- Des excuses ? De ce côté-ci, par contre, je pense m'être suffisamment racheté. Inutile de m'en demander plus. »

Le calme étudié du professeur commençait visiblement à se craqueler. Aussi, Drago préféra ne rien ajouter. Il attendît patiemment que la directrice daigne lui accorder un regard contrit et un faible « Vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements » échappé du bout des lèvres. Et, lorsqu'il referma derrière lui la grosse porte en chêne, il put jurer avoir entendu « Et restez-y, je vous en prie ».

Sa baguette vibra beaucoup trop tôt* au goût de Drago qui avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, des questions traversant sans cesse son esprit. Sa conversation face à McGonagall l'avait légèrement bousculé et sa dernière question passait en boucle dans son esprit.« Vous êtes donc conscient de ce que nous attendons de vous, je suppose ? »

Non, il n'en était pas le moins du monde conscient. Quand bien même il aurait cherché toute la nuit, Drago ne trouvait pas ce qu'il devait apporter au monde des sorciers. En passant par des solutions extravagantes au plus ridicules, rien ne lui permettait de savoir en quoi il devait s'amender. Que Merlin pouvait-il bien faire pour apaiser la colère de ces personnes qu'il avait, directement ou indirectement blessé en étant le fils d'un Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même - même si sa carrière en tant que tel était la plus courte de toute l'armée noire de Voldemort - ?

En tout cas, la réponse à cette question ne semblait pas se trouver dans le fond de ses chaussures qu'il chaussât durement d'un pied maladroit, encore moins dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle et non plus dans son bol de café fraîchement sorti des cuisines qu'il observait silencieusement, ses pensées s'envolant bien loin d'ici. Sa mine renfrogné du matin avait sans doute dissuadé Shaun Wikzbee de venir lui casser les oreilles avec ses propositions débiles car lorsque le jeune homme regarda avec une infinie note de douceur dans les yeux qui osait s'asseoir à ses côtés durant son quart d'heure matinale, la face blafarde et narquoise de l'ennemie de la veille était remplacée par celle noire et sérieuse de Blaise Zabini. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans un mot, chacun retourna à son repas, retrouvant ainsi cette entente silencieuse qui s'était installée depuis leur première année.

Alors que Drago repartait dans son monde remplit de secrets plus sombres les uns que les autres, son attention retînt une silhouette qui passait vivement devant lui pour s'installer tout au bout de la gigantesque table des Serpentards. Une silhouette féminine. Dotée de boucles brunes, souples, aux nuances cuivrées, illuminées par le soleil qui transperçait le plafond de la Grande Salle. Une taille gracile mais néanmoins ferme, une peau blanchâtre teintée de subtiles touches rosées par-ci, par là, des membres fins et souples et enfin une chute de reins voluptueuse qui aurait pouvait rendre jalouse chaque femme présente dans cette salle. Cependant, celle allure divine savait restée discrète car elle était inconnue aux yeux de Drago qui scrutait cette personne avec une curiosité non cachée.

La jeune femme prît place et posa brutalement un livre aussi gros qu'un pavé sur la table, dissuadant d'un regard noir quiconque voulait l'approcher. Et en parlant de regard noir, c'était bien la couleur de ses prunelles : noires comme le fin fond d'un abîme, étincelantes de cette lueur meurtrière qui faisait allumer cette lampiotte rouge dans votre cerveau avec un gros panneau où était inscrit en lettres majuscules " WARNING !"*. Son visage aurait eu quelque chose de divin si une expression dure et dangereuse ne s'était pas fixée sur ces traits. Non, cette femme n'avait rien que l'on pourrait qualifier de divin. Bien au contraire, au l'aurait cru sortie tout droit des Enfers.

Un Enfer dans lequel se retrouva plonger notre cher blondinet lorsque ces yeux sombres se braquèrent sur lui.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

INDEX # *Sa baguette vibra beaucoup trop tôt - Voici ce que j'appelle le réveil-matin ensorcelé.

*cette lampiotte rouge dans votre cerveau avec un gros panneau où était inscrit en lettres majuscules " WARNING !" - Ma définition de l'instinct de survie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

# **Adela Oros** **14** : Merci pour ta review et tes conseils, c'est le type de message que j'apprécie recevoir qui nous permet, à nous autres auteurs, de faire avancer une histoire. Pour l'indication des personnages qui sont morts durant la bataille, si ça peut t'aider, je suis la saga de J. sans rien y changer mais je ne manquerais pas de mentionner quelques noms au cours des prochains chapitres. Merci encore et j'espères de compter parmi mes fidèles lecteurs qui, je le souhaites fortement, deviendront de plus en plus nombreux :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Si oui, je comptes bien vous satisfaire encore et encore au cours de cette fiction. Si non, partagez moi vos impressions ( les points à améliorer ). Bien sûr, si vous appréciez l'histoire, partagez aussi vos impressions ; ça ne me gêne absolument pas, bien au contraire ! **

**Vous pouvez me retrouvez sur .  
**

**Bonne continuation, partagez partagez et venez de plus en plus nombreux. Tchuss **


End file.
